


chauffeur

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ?????, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is nasty, hoseok works for her, minji and sangah exist too, yeoju is rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Shin Hoseok works as the personal chauffeur to Yoo Yeoju, the sole heiress of Starship Enterprises with a terrible reputation and the master of getting anything and everything she wants.





	chauffeur

It wasn’t a secret that Yoo Yeoju, the sole heiress to Starship Enterprise, was a freak.

So unlike other heiresses who were her age and striving to make a name for themselves in the industry, she dared to be different. She lived that dangerous, fast lane of life; no care given to those who thought she was improper, undeserving of the title and role of an heiress. Her parents had long deemed her a lost cause, unsure of how to deal with scandal after scandal; their only daughter was beyond their control. Yeoju didn’t seem to care very much for the tabloids being thrown up in lights with risqué headlines about her reputation. She knew what she was doing and she couldn’t care less for the public frowning at her reputation when she held the reigns of an entire corporate conglomerate in her pretty hands. She knew she wasn’t the picture perfect definition of _‘proper’_ but she didn’t need to be; didn’t live to be idolized by anyone.

She did what she wanted, got what she wanted. A spoiled heiress who knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it. Still, despite her efforts, the public continued to shame her for her open carelessness towards her reputation. And though they had deemed her a lost cause, her parents frowned in disapproval when she came home from the stylist’s—once dark hair suddenly dyed to a brightly coloured pink-toned brown; unfitting of someone who should fit more into the bland theme of business. Outside of her reputation, they figured her appearance was enough to protect her image. Her mother had been distraught, insisting that she couldn’t throw away her last bit of properness and innocence, even if it was false.

Yeoju didn’t care. She didn’t live to please—would much rather have it the other way around.

“Pick one,” Yeoju called, holding up two gold tubes of lipstick. The two girls on her bed looked over; Lee Minji was the first one to jump off the bed to study the colours in Yeoju’s hands.

“Red,” Minji replied, immediately. “No one can say _‘no’_ to a pretty girl with red lipstick.”

“Aren’t you just going to a business meeting?” the girl still laying on her bed, Im Sangah, asked. She propped herself up on her elbows. Yeoju and Minji both looked at her. Yeoju was the one who nodded her head at her friend. Sangah shifted, making herself comfortable, “Why would anyone dare to say _‘no’_ to _you_ at a business meeting, anyway? You’re basically the CEO.”

“Sweetie, you know nothing,” Minji crooned, sitting back down on the bed beside the dark-haired girl. “This is because you never go to your father’s business meetings in his place. Yeoju _definitely_ needs it.”

The pink-haired girl tossed her friend a look, “Is that an insult?”

Minji smiled, innocently, “What did I say, again?”

Sangah looked unconvinced. The younger girl shook her head.

“Your skirt is way too short for you to be attending a business meeting,” she commented, eyeing Yeoju’s exposed thighs. Her lips were pursed into a pout. She almost looked upset at Minji’s remark towards Yeoju. “I don’t know anyone who would dare to say _‘no’_ to you, anyway. Look at yourself.”

Yeoju turned to the mirror, eyebrow arched as she looked at herself in her reflection.

“Sangah, don’t you know fashion?” Minji scolded, hitting her with one of the soft pillows on Yeoju’s bed.

The dark-haired girl huffed, “Don’t be mean, Minji. Just because you’re the daughter of some fashion designer doesn’t mean you can always flaunt about your knowledge in fashion.”

“But, I’m awesome. I know—”

“That’s enough, you two,” Yeoju rolled her eyes. The heiress stood up from her seat, brushing her skirt free of imaginary dust. “I have to leave, now. You two need to get out.”

Minji glanced at the clock, “Isn’t the meeting in an hour?”

“Yes,” Yeoju answered, nodding her head. “It is. But, I’m hungry and I need to get my chauffeur to drive me to get some snacks before the meeting. I have to make time for that. You know I hate being rushed.”

Making a face, Minji took Sangah’s wrist and tugged her gently off the bed.

“Oh, yeah,” she replied, “I know _too_ well. Let’s go, Sangah.”

The younger girl complained as Minji pulled her out of her bedroom, asking where they were going. Minji didn’t answer her (and if she did, Yeoju didn’t hear it). Yeoju shook her head, amused.

Then, with a final glance into the mirror, Yeoju whirled around and followed her friends out the door.

 

 

 

Her chauffeur looked confused when she approached the limousine earlier than the scheduled time. He had been standing on guard by the door of the vehicle, gloved hands neatly folded in front of himself, but he still couldn’t mask the surprise taking over his handsome face when the heiress approached him. There was always something about her that had him apprehensive—perhaps, it was her strong aura; that clear determination of someone who knew exactly what she wanted. He looked even more conflicted when she instructed for him to drive to a nearby convenience store because she wanted cheap, junk food; worried about parking an expensive vehicle in a place where grimy hands could get all over it.

“Don’t worry about the car, Hoseok,” she told. “Worry about my cravings.”

Shin Hoseok, her personal chauffeur, nodded hesitantly. He reached to open the door for her, despite his worries. It wasn’t as if he could simply say ‘no’ to her. His job paid well and he wasn’t willing to risk it. Surely, Yeoju’s family had more than enough money to replace the vehicle, if anything happened to it.

They had more money than he could even manage to think about handling at once.

Sometimes, he was afraid Yeoju put a little bit too much trust into him. She handed him her credit card with a sweet smile when he parked, instructing him to purchase a plethora of snacks. (And when she mentioned cheesy nacho chips, he mentally shivered, worried about the state of the leather seats in the limousine. _So much orange._ He didn’t want to see a disaster on the seats needing to be retouched.)

Still, despite his worries, he delivered what she asked for. Several eyes stared at him when he walked into the convenience store dressed in a sharply tailored suit with black, leather gloves covering his hands when he picked out various snacks. He almost uncomfortable under the gaze, but he supposed it was much better than having Yeoju get out of the car on her own to purchase her own snacks.

The spaces between the cars were cramped. He rolled down the window to deliver her snacks to her, too afraid of having the door knock against a car beside it. He had been careful to park somewhere open, but he had been unlucky. Another car had pulled into the space next to his spacious parking spot in the short period of time that he was gone. Yeoju looked unbothered but Hoseok couldn’t shake his nerves. They were in an expensive car and he couldn’t wrap his head around that fact.

The chauffeur almost rushed back into the car, ready to drive anywhere she ordered. _Anything to get away from the cramped space of a gas station convenience store._

“Are we late?” Yeoju asked, suddenly. Hoseok cleared his throat.

“If we head to the meeting place now, we’ll be over thirty minutes early,” Hoseok informed her, checking the watch on his wrist. “You don’t like waiting.”

“Is that right?” Yeoju asked, small smile on her lips. Hoseok peered back at her in the rear-view mirror.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied. He could see her shifting in her seat—tried his best to avert his eyes from the way her skirt rode up as she crossed her legs over one another. The pretty heiress arched a brow.

“Ma’am?” she repeated. “You call my _mother_ ‘ma’am’, Hoseok. Do I look like a ma’am to you?”

The dark-haired man swallowed, “ _N-no_ , miss.”

She flashed him a sweet smile, “Miss? Yeoju sounds good. You should call me Yeoju.”

Hoseok cleared his throat, again, “Okay.”

“You look like you’re in a rush. If we’re not late, where are you so impatient to get to?”

“… Parking in a cramped space is making me anxious, Yeoju,” Hoseok replied, tone stiff.

The girl laughed, a tinkling sound ringing in the space of the limousine, “I told you that you needn’t worry.”

“That unfortunately doesn’t mean that I won’t,” Hoseok answered, softly. Yeoju laughed, again.

She leaned forward in her seat, moving closer to the partition, “You’re cute. Drive to the meeting place, then. I’ll be fine waiting in the parking lot. There will be more space, there.”

“But, you don’t like waiting,” Hoseok told her, confused.

Yeoju raised an eyebrow at him, leaning against the partition with a sweet smile on her lips. With her arm rested atop the slat to close the partition, he could only see her pretty face and pretty smile. He could no longer see the rest of her body (along with the tantalizing exposure of skin from the clearly-too-short skirt). Suddenly, he felt lighter—able to breathe now that he no longer felt like a pervert for subconsciously staring at her legs. He heaved out a breath; Yeoju luckily didn’t question it.

“You’re right. But, I also don’t like it when my chauffeur feels anxious,” she answered. She tilted her head, eyes sparkling with amusement. She pointed to the pedal, smiling. “Step on it.”

 

 

 

Hoseok folded his hands in his lap after he pulled the leather gloves off of his hands and placed them into the glove compartment. He leaned back in the driver’s seat, waiting for further instructions. They were still over thirty minutes early for the meeting. He felt strange to be making Yeoju wait because they’d arrived at their destination too early. This was unlike her normal schedule.

The girl was sitting in the back, nibbling on her snacks. He watched her in the rear-view mirror.

His friends never missed a chance to comment whenever he mentioned that he worked as the personal chauffeur to the heiress of Starship Enterprise. They always spoke about how lucky he was to work for a drop-dead gorgeous girl; how lucky he was to be the one to drive her everywhere.

His friends never failed to mention to him about how they would do anything to have a day where Yeoju would boss them around. He figured it was strange but when he looked at her in the mirror, now, he could admit that he could see the charm his friends saw in his boss.

He knew her a little bit more intimately; he worked for her, after all. But, he wasn’t certain that he would give up anything to be ordered around by the girl for a day. She was pretty—extremely so.

He studied her in the rear-view mirror. Her pinkish-brown hair was styled into soft curls, resting against the soft material of her blouse. The chiffon ribbon on her white blouse was neatly tied into a bow, the excess ribbon falling over her breast. Pretty even without makeup lending a heavy hand to her, Hoseok figured he would find her captivating even without her lips painted an intoxicating red.

 _She was cute_ —certainly looked the part, when he didn’t focus too hard on the length of her skirt. And despite the rumours, she didn’t seem as bad as the public made her out to be.

“What are you looking at, Hoseok?” her voice cut him out of his thoughts. Hoseok jolted.

“ _Um,_ ” he replied, dumbly. She laughed at him. “I’m just… I was spacing out.”

“Are you hungry?” she asked, suddenly. Hoseok blinked. The chauffeur shook his head.

“Not really,” he answered. “I’m okay.”

She pursed her lips, “Come here, Hoseok.”

He turned his head, looking at her through the partition instead of her reflection, “Sorry, come where?”

“Come here,” she replied, patting the space next to her. “Come back here, Hoseok.”

Hoseok paused.

“I can’t,” he answered. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“You can’t?”

He shifted his eyes, nervously, “I’m your chauffeur. Isn’t there a whole class thing where you’re supposed to stay in the back and I’m supposed to stay in my seat?”

Yeoju studied him for a moment. She crossed her leg over the other, resting her elbow on her knee as she stared at him. Somehow, it was intimidating. Hoseok swallowed.

“That was an order, Hoseok,” she finally said, sweet smile returning to her lips.

Hoseok gulped, “Yes, Yeoju.”

 

 

 

It almost felt awkward to him, sitting next to the gorgeous woman who kept his bank account looking healthy. There was so much space in the back of the limousine, but they were sitting so close together. Yeoju insisted that he didn’t need to act so professional, so distant. Sitting next to her felt strange.

He could see her so closely, even closer than they had been when she peered at him through the partition of the limousine; _undeniably gorgeous_. Their proximity became all too apparent to him in the way that he could smell her perfume; a soft vanilla mixed with jasmine. And, from this side of the partition, he was no longer shielded from the view of her short skirt—he found himself struggling to keep his eyes away.

“You’re so cute,” Yeoju remarked, suddenly. Hoseok looked at her, curiously. Her face was suddenly right in front of his. He almost jumped back in surprise. She giggled at the clear surprise on his face. “You’re trying so hard to not look at me, aren’t you? What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Hoseok managed to stammer. She titled her head.

“ _Mm,_ you know, before I left,” Yeoju started, slowly. She scooted a little closer to Hoseok; their arms touched. “Sangah told me that my skirt was too short. Do you think so, too?”

Hoseok swallowed, “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Yeoju repeated, “You were staring earlier, though.”

The accusation struck him, hard. _He had been caught—had she been moving around so much, purposefully?_ She had a mischievous smirk on her lips when he dared to make eye contact with her, again.

She reached towards the tie around his neck, slender fingers adjusting the skinny, black tie. He held his breath when she tugged him a little closer to her face.

“Or were you just spacing out because you were bored? Did I misunderstand, Hoseok?” she asked, tone soft and innocent, yet the look in her eyes betrayed it entirely. He found himself unable to answer. Yeoju clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, displeased, “Hoseok, you know I hate waiting, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he replied, immediately. “Yes, I know. I’m sorry.”

She nodded, seemingly taunting, “And? Did I misunderstand something?”

“No, Yeoju,” he answered, almost shakily. _If this was where he was going to lose his job—_ Hoseokswallowed, “I’m sorry, I was staring at your legs. Your skirt is a little bit short, I couldn’t help it.”

“Hoseok,” she started, “You’ve heard the rumours about me, haven’t you?”

His throat felt dry, “Which rumours?”

She pulled him a little closer by his tie, lips tugging into a smirk, “The ones everyone talks about. The ones that talk about how I’m _such_ an easy lay; a slut—so willing to sleep with anyone who wants to fuck me.”

“… I haven’t heard that one, ma’am,” he stammered. She narrowed her eyes at him.

_“Ma’am?”_

He cleared his throat, “Yeoju. I haven’t heard that one, Yeoju.”

“Really, now?” she asked. Hoseok couldn’t lie—he heard various rumours about her, most of them from people who were jealous of her position in the industry. He was never sure what was true, but it wasn’t a secret that Yoo Yeoju was a freak. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was true, but he didn’t dare say it.

“Everyone talks about it,” she continued to say. She scanned Hoseok’s body with dark eyes. “At least it seems it’s a popular rumour around all those people who want to have a turn with me.”

Hoseok wasn’t sure how to respond to her remark. He stiffened, breath caught in the back of his throat. Yeoju peered at him, dark eyes seemingly gleaming with something unreadable. Hoseok wasn’t sure what was happening, yet he wasn’t certain he was against anything that might happen in the back of the limousine.

“Do you?” she slipped into his lap, chest pressing against his. Hoseok shifted beneath her, hands subconsciously moving to rest against her hips. Her hands rested against his chest, palms flat.

“I’m sorry?” he asked, blankly. His mind was spinning, “Do I _what?”_

She smirked, “Do you want to fuck me, Hoseok?”

Hoseok felt heat rush down his body. _Was he dreaming? Had he fallen asleep after parking the car?_ There was no way Yeoju was actually asking him something so risqué. The chauffeur swallowed, hard.

 _“Y-Yeoju,”_ he started, uncertain, “… are you drunk?”

She snorted, rolling her eyes at his question as if it were the most ridiculous thing she’d ever heard. “Drunk? I know my reputation is bad, but I’m not crazy enough to go to a business meeting drunk.”

 _So, maybe this was really happening._ Hoseok couldn’t wrap his head around the situation.

This was his _boss._

“Answer me, Hoseok,” she crooned. The tone of her voice dropped and her lips brushed against his jawline as she purred in his ear, “Do you want to give me a ride while we wait for this meeting?”

Hoseok’s head spun—something took over his rationality and he managed to nod his head.

Yeoju’s eyes glinted, pleased with his answer.

She moved quickly. Yeoju kicked her high heels off, recklessly, and moved to straddle his hips—eager. His hands made quick work of touching her, mirroring her immediate interest. His hands slipped under her skirt, pushing the material to pool at her hips and exposing soft skin. He licked his lips at the sight of the flimsy, lacy material of her underwear. His finger hooked into it, impatiently tugging it down.

She stripped him, fingers quickly moving to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. She pushed the jacket of his suit off his shoulders, licking her lips.

He didn’t let her finish. The chauffeur grabbed her by the waist, pulling her flush against his body and spinning them around. He pressed her against the leather seat, hovering over her as he tugged at the neatly tied ribbon of her blouse, undoing it. The chiffon fell across her shoulders, dropping to expose smooth skin. Hoseok kissed her collar.

He trailed the kisses downwards, greedily. His left hand traced patterns against her body from where it was wrapped around her waist, while his right hand groped her breasts. She whimpered, quietly. It struck him as a wave of heat, rushing down his body and straight to his groin. Hoseok groaned.

He kisses her everywhere, though not daring to touch her lips. The dark-haired man let her hands wander his body as he sucked at the soft skin at her collar, intent on leaving a mark where no one else could see it.

_Even just temporarily, he wanted to mark Yeoju as his._

Then, as Yeoju spread her legs for him, he dropped to his knees. His hands moved, holding her thighs open. He licked his lips, heart seemingly pounding in his chest with anticipating; Yeoju panting softly above him, waiting to be pleased. He wouldn’t disappoint.

She cried out, fingers gripping into his hair when he dragged his tongue slowly up her folds. The gentle flicks of his tongue, slow and steady, had her moaning. It was like music to his ears, driving him forward with that need to hear more of her voice moaning for him; pleading for him to continue making her feel those heated spikes of pleasure.

Hoseok pulled her closer, steady licks to her clit becoming quicker; he swirled his tongue, listening to her gasp and feeling her tug on his hair. Hoseok could feel his cock straining against his pants, Yeoju’s breathless moans feeding into his growing arousal.

Then, teasing, his fingertip brushed against her entrance. She arched against him, hips pushing down on the teasing finger, urging him to push it inside of her. Hoseok continued to tease her, finger barely pushing itself inside of her body before moving away. The girl cried out in frustration.

“Hoseok!” she exclaimed, breathless and broken.

He took pity on her. The dark-haired man stopped, moving away from her for a split second. Yeoju was impatient, immediately whining at the loss of his tongue licking at her.

Hoseok chuckled, shaking his head.

“You wanted this, right?” he crooned, pushing his index finger inside of her. Yeoju gasped, back arching as her hips moved down, eager to feel his finger inside of her—pushed to the knuckle. Hoseok licked his lips. “Isn’t this what you were whining for?”

Yeoju’s lips parted in a soft sigh of pleasure, mindlessly nodding her head. The girl reached down to grab his wrist, rolling her hips against his hand.

She was vocal about what she wanted, about what pleased her. She made sure Hoseok knew.

 _“More,”_ she rasped, her grip on his wrist tight. Obeying, Hoseok slipped another finger into her slick core, the slide of his fingers so easy. He followed it with another digit, listening to her keen in appreciation at the added stretch.

It triggered something inside of him.

He grabbed her, holding her in place as his fingers fucked into her body, the lewd sound of his fingers pushing into her tight heat filling the vehicle. She moaned, unwilling to hold back.

And even more eager to hear her cry out for him, even more eager to make her come, Hoseok buried his face between her legs again, tongue pressed between her folds. He dragged his tongue upwards, slow despite the quick motion of his fingers.

Yeoju’s thighs slammed open from the force of the pleasure coursing through her body from the work of Hoseok’s fingers fucking into her and the way his tongue intensified that burn in the pit of her stomach. She gasped, trembling as her perfectly manicured nails dug into his shoulders.

 _“Fuck,”_ she swore, “Gonna come.”

That was the only warning Hoseok got.

She came with her body trembling, back arching with the aftershocks of her orgasm. She bit back the sharp mewl of Hoseok’s name as he greedily licked her through it. It got too much for her hypersensitive body, quickly. She pushed him off, the overstimulation having her body shaking.

The girl panted, head still spinning.

Hoseok grinned, proud of himself. The chauffeur licked his lips, eyes flicking towards his watch. They had some time to spare for Yeoju to get dressed and return to a presentable state for her meeting.

He cleared his throat, ignoring the strain of his cock in his pants. He could deal with it while she was in her meeting, as unfortunate as it would be to miss out on an opportunity to fuck her.

“You still have fifteen—”

“Shut up, you’re so annoying,” Yeoju told him, tugging him towards herself. She pushed him down, straddling him. “We’re not done, here.”

His breath hitched, “We’re not?”

She made quick work of pushing his slacks down to his knees, a sultry gleam in her eyes as her pretty hands wrapped around his cock. Hoseok gasped, a low groan threatening to leave his lips.

“Did you think of me as so selfish?” she asked, stroking him with her slender fingers. He felt hard, hot and heavy in her hands; arousal having ached to be touched by her. Hoseok immediately shook his head.

Yeoju laughed, coy.

She reached for her purse, pulling out a wrapped condom from the bag. Hoseok’s eyes almost widened as he suddenly pieced the situation together.

_She planned this._

But,  before he could say anything, Yeoju was rolling the condom over his cock. He couldn’t complain—wouldn’t complain—when she guided his cock to her entrance, pushing him inside of her.

Hoseok groaned, hands gripping her hips.

Yeoju moaned, the stretch of his cock feeling so much bigger than the three fingers he fucked her with. The girl rolled her hips, moving against him like molten lava; liquid, slow and so, _so_ hot.

He swore, feet planting themselves down against the leather material of the seats, angling his cock differently inside of her. She gasped, hands coming to place themselves on his chest, bracing herself as she fucked herself on his cock, hypersensitive and panting, yet so eager to grasp that second rush of an orgasm.

She comes for a second time with a scream of his name, pussy tightening around his cock and pulsating with the wave of her orgasm crashing against her. He grunted lowly, feeling himself spill into the condom, her tightness pushing him over the edge.

Hoseok panted, feeling drained. She collapsed on top of him, falling against his chest and not bothering to move off of him. His cock stayed inside of her as she leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Hoseok’s eyes flew open, surprised.

She giggled, “What?”

“You kissed me,” he replied. She shrugged.

“I did,” she answered. “Thanks for the ride.”

Hoseok stared at her.

She checked her watch before she adjusted her clothing and fixed her hair. It was as he watched her clean herself up and make herself presentable that reality seemed to come crashing back down on him.

_He just fucked his boss._

He panicked.

Yeoju noticed him, immediately.

“Why are you in such a panic?” she asked, amused. She tied the ribbon on her blouse back into its neat bow and slipped her heels back on.

Hoseok gestured vaguely with his hand between them, unable to piece his words together.

She seemed to get it, anyway. She laughed.

“You’re not going to lose your job, I promise,” she told him. Yeoju moved closer to him. He swallowed as she flashed him a sweet smile.

This time when she kissed him, it lasted longer—soft lips pressed full against his own, gentle and so sweet.

“You’re my favourite, after all.”

“What?” he managed, stupidly. Yeoju giggled.

(He watched as she left him in the back of the limousine, confident footsteps taking her to the meeting room. And he was a little too dazed to realize that she was late for her meeting.)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what i'm doing anymore but i love yeoju.  
> anyway, you can find me on twitter @yuseokki ¿¿¿¿ ♡


End file.
